Sasuke's Regret
by TinhThuyVan
Summary: Sequel to Never A Right Time to Say Goodbye. Sasuke comes back 4 years later, to only know someone close to him is gone and only he had to do was regret of not realizing it sooner that he loves Sakura. SxS Songfic


_**Disclaimer: Do NOT Own Naruto!**_

**_Do NOT Own the song "My Regret" by Banky_**

_**

* * *

**_

**This is for** KaWaii NiNJa **asking me to make a sequel to my other one-shot, "Never A Right Time To Say Goodbye"**

**I hope you like this one. I also hope people will get me reviews.**

**I also want to say one of my fanfic story, "Let's Start Over" has been hiatus. I don' know what to do. Sry!**

**

* * *

**

**A figure...** -Narrator or Someone talking

_**Sakura...**_ -Sasuke

_Something..._ -The Song

* * *

**My Regret Was Losing You**

_**My Regret was not realizing that I love you**_

_**..and now I'm too late...you're far away from me**_

_**...to a place I can't reach...**_

_**...Sakura, come back to me...**_

_Something on my chest  
I got something to say  
Girl, Listen _

A figure, dressed in dark clothing, walked into the gates of Konoha. His name was Sasuke Uchiha. He came back four years later, from killing Orochimaru and fufilling his revenge. He had no where to go, no where to stay,, but his homevillage, and to someone. His "friends" or were they still his friends? They knew he was coming; they knew, but they didn't come to see. Instead, he went striaght to the Hokage, Tsunade.

She was expected him, waiting for him.

"Sasuke Uchiha, you were marked as a S-ranked criminial, but beacuse you succeed in killing two threats of Konoha. I will not give you a death sentence, but a probation. Do you understand."

Sasuke just nodded, his eyes longing to get out. Tsunade was about to dismissed him until someone interrupted her. Naruto rushed into the office without even knocking and not noticed the Uchiha.

"Granny Tsunade, I have to ask..." Naruto stopped, eyes widen at seeing his old teammate right infront of his eyes. He snapped out of his trance when Tsunade cleared her voice. "I am sorry, Hokage. I did not know you were talking to a traitor."

"Hn."

"I'll be going now." Naruto excused himself and went out the door without looking at Sasuke. Sasuke was shocked, but master at hiding his emotions, he did not show it. He too, excused himself and left without knowing a tear falling from Tsunade's eyes.

He caught up with Naruto, he was ignored by him. Sasuke smirked. "What dobe, fox got your tongue?"

Naurto turned around, and said blankly. "I don't have time to hear your remarks. I'm going to visit someone with Kakashi-sensei. Go away."

"Kakashi?" Sasuke just remembered his other teammate. "Where's Sakura?"

He could see Naurto tense and stiffed. Naruto's eyes started to be filled with anger and hatred. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY HER NAME! You have no right saying her name, bastard."

Sasuke was taken back by Naruto's out burst, but Naruto just let out a breath and told the Uchiha to follow him. They walked from the village to a hill, and where Kakashi was waiting for Naruto. The Copy Nin was slightly taken back from seeing Sasuke, but he just continue to look back at his book, but his eyes were filled with sadness, so was Naruto. Sasuke was confused.

"Sasuke, look..." Naruto instructed Sasuke to look at what was between them and a fully blossom cherry tree. Sasuke did, and out of everything in his life, he never showed fear and pain besides the dead of his clan, in his eyes.

In front of him, was a tombstone, it read:

Sakura Haruno

The Cherry Blossom of Konoha

Teammate, Medic Nin, Friend, and Saint

Died For Protecting Konoha

Everyone Miss You

_  
It's too late now, still I've got something to say…  
Girl I'm sorry that I treated you that way  
Time has gone now, and the moment has passed… _

"We will leave you here to clear your mind." Kakashi stated. "Let go, Naurto."

And they left. To leave him, regretting.

_  
When I had the chance to try and make us last  
All alone now, and it's no one's fault by mine…  
Couldn't see the truth, I had those blinded eyes _

He went on his knees and held his head wiht his palm, shaking. He never felt like this.

_**Sakura? Why? How? When? What happen?**_

_  
You have moved on, still I don't give a damn…  
Gotta get this off my chest while I can  
_

_**I'm too late..you're gone** _

(How… I… need… you… more…and more… will… you  
Come…back… to…me… please?)

_**I'm came back here just to see you again. Just to see you smile and annoy me again. **_

_**The way I like when we were genins. But...**_

_  
Every single hour,  
Of every single day, I  
Miss you more and more, _

_**I didn't get to tell you how I missed you when I was away.**_

_**I didn't get to say how I was happy when you went to see me.**_

**_I didn't get to tell you how happy I was wnt you beg me to come home with you the second time._**

**_I didn't get to tell you anything._**

_  
Don't know what to say, I  
Know I closed the door, _

_**I know how cruelly I treat you. How badly I did.**_

_**I regreted that.**_

_**You were alway there for me. Yet, I always push you away.**_

_  
You're gone and on your way  
But now, I need you, I need you… _

**Now you're gone, and I just realized how important you were to me.**

_**How special you were to me.**_

_  
Wanna take it back to the day when we first met,  
If I could, I'd start all over again…  
Our love is My Regret _

**I wanna take back everything I did. Everything I said that hurted you.**

_  
Should have known then, what I know now…  
Dying every second that you're not around  
Should have been there, when you needed me… _

_**I've shouldn't been there when you needed me.**_

_**Should've been there**_

_**So you'll be alived with me.**_

_  
Now I'm by myself, on my bended knees  
Should have loved you, while I had the chance to…  
Couldn't realize that you were the truth _

_**I didn't realized before, but I think I love you, Sakura.**_

_  
Should have shown you, what you meant to me…  
Baby now I see, that you were my queen _

**You were the lgiht to my darkness.**

_**You were the saint that loved a sin.**_

_  
(How… I… need… you… more…and more… will… you  
Come…back… to…me… please?) _

_**Come back to me, Sakura.**_

_**I need you.** _

Every single hour,  
Of every single day, I  
Miss you more and more,

_**When I was away, I always thought of you.**_

_**Every second to days to eyars, I always thoguht of you.**_

_  
Don't know what to say, I  
Know I closed the door,  
Sent you on your way  
And now you're gone… _

**I didn't get to tell you.**

_  
Wanna take it back to the place when we first met,  
If I could, I'd start all over again…  
Our love is My Regret  
_

Tears fall from his eyes to the soft ground underneath him.

_  
Wanna take it back to the day when we first met,  
If I could, I'd start all over again…  
Our love is My Regret_

_**My regret was not telling you I love you. Now it's too late.**_

"Goodbye, my love..."

Sasuke pick himself up and more tears formed from his eyes. He started going to the path away from his love's tombstone. Not aware that someone else wat standing on the other side of the tree. Listening to him.

Never knowing how much that thing means to you until you lose it. Once you lose it, you may never get it back.

Regret is one of the things humans go through to grow.

* * *

**Plz READ and REVIEW!**

**Thank you.**


End file.
